The Top Floor
by drakemi'owne
Summary: “I’m surprised! You have the ability to think after all! Then tell me this, what were you doing with your dearest Pansy Parkinson the night before our wedding? Clad in your boxers no less! I had dignity you know!still DMHG! FLUFF ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just thought of this fluffy stuff. I hope you guys will appreciate it.

DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER, nor Draco Malfoy. (That's really so sad)

* * *

"_HERMIONE! GO TO THE TOP FLOOR OF MALFOY INC.! NOW!"_

Echoed a howler inside Hermione Granger's flat. As soon as she heard the shrill voice of Ginerva Weasley, Hermione got up, slid an old wool coat on and apparated outside the Malfoy Inc. building.

"Look! He's really out of his rocker!" A small lady in an oversized trench coat said pointing at a person sitting at the edge of the building's top floor. Everyone else stopped to look and see what will happen next.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked an on-looker.

"Harry Potter. I knew he was a loony the moment I set eyes on him." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the on-looker but the man's attention was still on Harry.

"Oh my God! What am I doing here!?" She scolded herself and ran as fast as she could inside the building.

The wizard on guard looked peculiarly at her as she stormed inside.

"I need to rescue someone!" Puzzled by the lack of reaction from the wizard, she continued running to the lift. As if it was destined for her to run all the way to the top floor (which was the 25th, mind you), she found herself staring at a sign board for a good minute, which says:

"TEMPORARILY UNAVAILABLE"

Her mouth hung open for a few seconds until she heard a soft _ting_ from her left.

"Oh, thank God!" She sighed and entered the lift, pushed the 25th floor button and sighed once more.

"Come on! Can this lift be any slower?!" Hermione complained under her breath.

"_Ting!_ _Floor 25"_ Said a cool voice of a woman.

"Finally!" Hermione murmured and stormed out of the lift to run a the remaining steps to the top.

"Harry!" She shouted as soon as she got out of the roof.

"Harry?" Hermione looked around but Harry was no where in sight.

She walked around the door to the staircase and saw a figure sitting on the edge of the roof.

"You're not Harry,"

"Yes, I believe I'm not."

"But that man said you-"

"That man is mistaken then,"

"Yes, I believe he is. Good day then." Hermione turned around and started walking back to where she came earlier.

"_I can't believe I stressed myself for this! I am going to kill Harry!"_ Hermione hissed in a low voice.

"Doesn't it matter if I'm the one jumping over this building?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around again.

"Excuse me?" She asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Am I nothing to you?" Draco Malfoy started standing up on the edge now.

"Err…Is that question rhetorical?"

"What if I jump here, right now, in front of you?" He asked turning his head ever so slightly to look at her.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I was just…thinking. You know, I think too, sometimes." He started spreading his arms as if it were wings, getting ready to fly. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"I'm surprised! You have the ability to think after all! Then tell me this, what were you doing with your dearest Pansy Parkinson _the night_ before _our_ wedding? Clad in your boxers no less! I had dignity you know! It was the last thing I had and now you and my soon to be ex-best friend put me into _this_!"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!" He shouted at the crowd below instead of her. The crowd jeered and hollered at what he said.

"I didn't say anything about sleeping with her, you know. You said that yourself. You know what? I'm leaving. I already wasted my precious time and energy going here. So do forgive me if I won't stay to hear more lies. Good day, Mister Malfoy." Hermione mocked a bow and walked away.

"Hermione! WAIT!!!" And that was it.

Draco Malfoy was dead.

Slipped off the rooftop of his own building.

"Draco!!!" Hermione shouted, wide-eyed, her hand outstretched as if it helped at all. She ran at the edge of the rooftop to see if she can manage to save him.

"DRACO!!!" She shouted once more, now with tears staining her coat. She was holding the edge of the structure when her engagement ring shone against the sunlight.

"Hah! You _do_ care!" said Draco pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Why you stupid little egotistical prick!" Hermione yelled and punched him in the face then kissed him.

"You're not mad anymore?"

"Mad? I'm ballistic!" She hugged him and kissed him once more.

"So… Our wedding is still on?"

"No."

"Wha-?!" Hermione placed a finger over his glorious lips to stop him from talking.

"Only if you promise me that you will never _ever_ do this again."

"Of course, anything for you dear," And he kissed her once more, fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Or didn't? I hope you did and let me know too by reviewing,pretty please??? Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This story has a prequel, THE BASEMENT. Please READ AND REVIEW! Hope you'll like it.


End file.
